Cruise Missiles
by SansPseudoFixe
Summary: Une rébellion. Un cri sourd. Le désespoir dans cette Allemagne meurtrie. Et l'envie de frôler l'interdit du bout des doigts.


_Titre :_ Cruise Missiles

 _Pairing :_ LithuaniaxPrussia

 _Cadre spatio-temporelle :_ décembre 1983, Berlin-Est

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Rating :_ M

UA ou non, à vous d'en décider.

 **JE VOUS CONSEILLE VIVEMENT D'ÉCOUTER CRUISE MISSILES DE FISCHER-Z LORS DE VOTRE LECTURE PUISQUE CETTE CHANSON CONTRIBUE A CRÉER L'AMBIANCE DE CET OS.**

* * *

 **.X.**

 ** _Cruise Missiles_**

 _"We're living near those Cruise missiles. We're sitting on those Cruise missiles. They're not five years away."_

 **.X.**

* * *

Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'a conduit ici. Une rébellion soudaine ? Une phrase ? Un mot ? Ses mots à lui ? Son regard médisant ? Son air écœuré ? Ses insultes ? Son ton coléreux ? La déception dans ses yeux ? Cette étiquette qu'il t'a cloutée dans le dos ? Devant toi les briques austères d'un immeuble abrupt t'écrasent. Le ciel est tout gris. Il fait froid. Temps de merde. Tes vêtements sont difforment. Un vieux pull bleu pendouille de tes épaules, recouvert d'une veste jaune pisse délavée avec des empiècements de tissus vert criard au niveau des bras. Sur tes joues, les larmes ont roulées, laissant des sillons sur la peau claire. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges, tu trembles. S'enfuir devient une opportunité. Tu refuses. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Tu en as assez. Assez de te cacher, assez de fuir face à toi-même. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir avec leur morale pudique et stupide.

Quatre à quatre, tu gravis les marches entre les étages. Angoissé, ton cœur s'affole. Tu as mal. Les baskets élimés grincent sur le lino. Au fond de toi, l'envie grandie. Pourquoi lui ? Cela t'est apparu comme une évidence. Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions. Cela se doit d'être lui. Seulement lui. Les lumières vacillent. Le papier peint psychédélique te donne mal au crâne. Dehors il pleut. Tu entends le tonnerre. Un homme te percute. Il s'exclame, t'engueule. Tu repars. Tu ne l'écoutes même pas. Tu t'en fou.

Arrivé devant sa porte, tu crois mourir. Derrière le battant, la voix de Steevie Miller parvient étouffée à tes oreilles. Tu reconnais abracadabra avec son rythme entrainant et ses longs accords de guitare. Tu t'essuies le nez d'un revers de manche. Tu lèves le point, frappe. Attente interminable. Bruit de pas. Cliquetis. Il apparait dans l'encadrement. La chemise bleue ciel est légèrement froissée, deux boutons ont sautés. La cravate est desserrée et se dandine nonchalamment autour du coup épais. Les pieds sont nus, le pantalon gris, descendu un peu plus bas que la taille. Les cheveux éparpillés un peu partout, Gilbert te dévisage sans te voir, sans comprendre.

Tu manques d'air, halètes un peu. Dans sa main gauche, une Radeberger à moitié entamée et dans son dos, la radio qui hurle.

— Toris …

Sa voix est rauque, bourrue mais pas braillarde, gutturale et rocailleuse. Un peu fatiguée aussi. Tu aimes sa façon de prononcer ton prénom. Ce « o » fermé, ce « r » qui racle sa gorge, ce « is » doucereux, à peine prononcé. C'est beau. Tu aimerais qu'il le redise une autre fois.

Un long moment, tu restes interdit. Vos yeux se cherchent et se fuient. Et puis tu attrapes son col de tes deux mains. Il est si grand, plus grand que toi. Tu te jettes désespérément sur ses lèvres comme si elles seules pouvaient guérir ton cœur. Peut-être est-ce le cas ? Il ne te repousse pas. Ses mains rugueuses cramponnent farouchement tes hanches. Sous les couches de vêtements tu sens ses doigts pénétrer ta peau. La bouteille a roulé parterre, le sol est collant. Pas de douceur, pas de retenue. Les dents s'entrechoquent. Sa bouche a un gout de bière. Vos corps se collent un peu plus. Le tabou a quelque chose de prenant, de délectable.

D'un coup de pied, tu claques la porte. Aussitôt plaqué contre. Ta tête heurte le bois vernis. Douleur ? Secondaire. L'albinos continue. Aucun refus de ta part. Pas d'amour. Pas de tendresse. Une envie de toucher l'interdit, de se rebeller.

Vos mains parcourent, découvrent le corps de l'autre. L'aventure. Vous hésitez souvent, vous ne savez que faire, que penser. Lentement vous glissez jusqu'à vous retrouver couchés sur le revêtement orangé. Dans ton dos, tu sens le liquide jaune et âpre détremper ton manteau. Au-dessus, la carrure imposante triomphe, condamne tes mouvements. Son parfum force tes narines par bouffées. Une odeur brutale de cigarettes, d'alcool fermenté, d'eau de Cologne bon marché et de transpiration. Tu la reconnais. Tu crois l'avoir toujours connue.

La batterie se tait. Morceau terminé. Un nouveau. Jamais entendu.

Son visage s'éloigne. Dans tes yeux, il cherche un accord, un signal qui l'autoriserait à continuer. Signe de tête de ta part. Ta ceinture est desserrée. Ses doigts tremblent tellement. Obligation de s'y reprendre plusieurs fois. Tes chaussures sont arrachées, jetées un peu plus loin, retombent avec fracas sur une commode sombre. Quelques cadres en tombent, l'un se brise. Une vieille photo de famille. Ton pantalon s'évapore, ton caleçon blanc aussi. Tout va trop vite.

A moitié nu, l'air frais te brûle. L'allemand ne prend même pas le temps de te déshabiller complètement, tant le désir l'embrase. Grommèle, marmonne, se tord. Descend son futal jusqu'à ses genoux, écarte tes jambes avec ferveur, se colle à ton entrecuisse. Tu rougis. Tu as si peur. Vos érections se frôlent. Un râle partagé. Tes genoux se coincent sur ses épaules. Ses mains encadrent ton visage. Pas de préparation, pas de caresses.

Il pénètre en toi d'un coup sec. Ton corps entier se raidit. Tu cries, tu pleures, tu hurles. Ta tête te tourne. Tu ne veux plus. Tu sens ta peau se déchirer. Ton poing heurte le sol plusieurs fois. La douleur est aigüe, stridente. Ton supplice s'éternise. Tu chiales. Tu veux partir. Tu repousses, te fais violence, frappes. L'autre te maintient au sol, brutal, soumit par sa libido. Tu abandonnes. Ton pull te gratte horriblement, ton blouson te fait transpirer.

Le germain ne s'arrête pas, ne pense plus qu'avec ses couilles. S'en suivent des va-et-vient longs et disgracieux. Le mal s'estompe, devient flou, agréable. Tes cris se changent en gémissements et se mêlent à ceux caverneux de ton homologue. Tu ne te retiens pas. Tout le monde doit entendre. Tout le monde doit savoir. Les voisins se pétrifient, s'interrogent ; à quel genre de dépravation se livre-t-on dans l'appartement d'à côté ? En t'enculant ainsi, tu as l'impression que Gilbert les encule tous. Tous tes membres se crispent, ta tête bascule en arrière. Deux bêtes. Une lutte acharnée.

Le rythme s'accélère encore. Contraint de fixer furieusement le plafond pour ne pas sombrer. Rouge, le faciès de l'allemand se tord. Il heurte ta prostate. Tu gémis plus fort. Puisque l'homosexualité est une maladie, tu l'acceptes. En est-il de même pour le berlinois ? Impossible à savoir.

Enfin la délivrance. Tu jouis. Deux poussées de plus. Au tour de l'autre. Vos semences se mêlent à la bière. Ses bras flageolent, il s'effondre sur toi. Plus un mouvement. Son oreille collée à ta poitrine, il écoute les battements réguliers de ton cœur. Vos respirations se calment peu à peu. Tu appuies ton dos au bois vernis. Un peu plus confortable. Sa tête roule. Il se cale contre ton ventre, son torse appuyé contre ta verge retombée. Fait rouler ses doigts sur tes cuisses. Vous ne pensez rien et restez là, étalés dans votre pêché. Les grosses fleurs sur le mur t'apaisent. La radio aussi. Le chanteur ne se doute de rien, continu. Et tu écoutes, passionné. Tes doigts se perdent dans les cheveux argent. Enfin à ta place.

* * *

 **DÉFINITIONS** **ET EXPLICATIONS :**

\- Abracadabra du Steevie Miller Band (un groupe de rock américain), sortie en 1982, connue un grand succès tout particulièrement dans le bloc soviétique où elle fut l'une des chansons les plus diffusées en discothèques.

\- L'uniforme des soldats de RDA était composé, entre autre, d'une chemise bleue clair et d'un pantalon gris.

\- La Radeberger est une bière considérée, du temps de la RDA, comme l'une des meilleures bières de l'Est.

\- Même si, dans les années 80, le regard sur l'homosexualité commençait à changer, elle fut pendant longtemps considérée comme une maladie mentale. Ce n'est qu' 1973 que l'Association américaine de psychiatrie retirera l'homosexualité de sa liste des maladies mentales (DSM-IV), en 1990, c'est l'organisation mondiale de la santé qui la supprime de sa liste et la Chine ne fera de même que le 20 avril 2001. D'ailleurs, on pensait au départ que le sida (VIH) était une maladie qui touchait majoritairement les homosexuelles. L'homosexualité était donc mal vue bien que dépénalisée en 1968 en RDA.

 **LE MOT DE LA FIN :**

Pourquoi avoir écrit cet OS ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai regardé Deutschland 83 l'autre jour et la scène du baiser entre Tobias et Alex m'a vraiment inspirée. Pourquoi ce couple ? J'en avais vraiment envie. Cela peut paraître étrange mais ce couple est très haut dans la liste de mes OTP et j'avais vraiment très envie d'écrire sur eux. Pour ce qui est de la personne évoquée dans le premier paragraphe, je laisse libre court à votre imagination. Pour ma part, je l'imaginais soit comme le père de Toris (dans le cas d'un UA) ou comme Russie. Sur ce, j'espère vraiment que cela vous a plus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon et la première fois que je poste sur la plateforme alors je suis un peu anxieuse. Laissez-moi votre avis en commentaire pour que je puisses m'améliorer !


End file.
